Training Day
by BeautifulLon
Summary: Huey Freeman was abandoned at the young age of 14, left a note only to be opened after his grandma died. As you know, if you want revenge you have to go get it. But what if everything you knew was a lie. REVIEWS HELP MAKE A BETTER STORY  PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Huey Freeman

Huey Freeman

To this day I still wonder if she sees me, Does it hurt to think not? Yes. But I still push on. I haven't smiled for 7 years. I told myself what's the use of smiling when all you love is gone.

I still remember that day, but not to the fullest.

Flashback

The only thing I remember is floods. Floods of red. I thought it was from me but I then realized it was not. Following that I heard screams, screams of my mother. I wanted to help, but what more could a 5 year old do.

I think to myself a lot were is my life going after this is over. or will it ever end


	2. Chamber Of Secrets

A stinging pain zapped through my leg. "Agh...shit."

The pain was worst than before, this time it made me scream. Where is he? He should be back by now... shouldn't he? I took my bag off and tossed it to the side, which contained a few smokes,a lighter and I think my knife. Im tired, my eyes are growing heavy like weights being piled up. I don't want to go to sleep. What if I don't wake up? At a time like this there was only one way to find out.

...

About 3 to 4 hours later

I could sleep for days, but I was awaken by footsteps. Not the squishy sound that the rubbery soles of our shoes make, but a "clank" kind of right now I know it's not one of us so there is a 50, 50 chance I might get killed... Unless. I turn my head slowly resisting the chance of me moaning of pain.

I had a knife in my bag, if I can get that the chance of me dying will low... I think. I steadily reach for what I hoped would save my life. Just a few inches away I realized that I gave my knife to him... Great, I am seriously fucked. I pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

At least I'll die with dignity... "Where are you Huey?"

* * *

><p>1 year earlier<p>

"What do you see Lu Tenet Freeman?"

I placed the knife that I always carry tightly in my left hand down on the table to pick up the binoculars.I skimmed over the mountians on the other side, I didn't see anything at first, until I looked closer and realized it was a person. Not just any regular person, he is a 仮面の忍者 translation is a "Masked Ninja". The last time I saw one I was in the minority league. Yes. I was the only black person there. Well, not exactly you see there was this albino, but people just didn't consider him black. Don't ask me why. Anyway these guys are smooth, quiet and dangerous. At least I heard, I've never actually been in close contact with one before. That was going to change, because today I was going to see one for the first time.

"Freeman, Answer Me!"

I forgot he was there. With one hand on the binoculars, I picked up the Walkie Talky and answered.

"No Sir"

* * *

><p><em>Tap Tap Tap <em>

Running wasn't hard for me since that's basically what I've done almost my entire life. I don't really know how to deal with feelings, I just take the feel and throw it in a chamber of secrets and put a lock on it. What I'm trying to say is that I can't cope with emotions, period. I slowed down to the place were I was sure he was or is around. I ducked behind a large, yet short bush and took out my binoculars, carefully I scanned the area, and then I saw him. I jumped at first because not only was he here he was right in front of me. At that point in time, I decided it would be safer if I climbed to a safer point. So I eyed the area, and there it was. A tree, the perfect spot.

Slowly I took a few paces to the right, as my view of him disappeared I noticed I forgot my knife.

"..Shit.."

I guess they have super hearing, cause just as fast as I said it he turned and looked over at where I was. Without hesitation, I ducked. I heard faint footsteps, must be looking. Besides that I heard nothing else at all. After about 10 min. He returned to what business he had. With that, I continued to the trunk of the tree. When I got there, with one leap I was fast, and steadily climbing until I reached the top and rested on a sturdy branch. The view was good I could see everything that was need to be seen.

By the look of it, I thought he was fixing something. I paid it no attention until...

_SWISH_

The next thing I noticed was a saucer shaped device plummeting toward me. I reacted fast, but not fast enough. The device grazed the skin of my left calf.

"AGH"

I landed on my side, and grasp my forearm which ached from the impact of the fall. Just as fast as he appeared, he was above me pinning me down. I needed to get out from under him. I looked around for a way. I noticed his footing was off. I could easily trip him. With one move I flipped him, which seemed easy cause he was lighter then I thought. When I got to my feet, he was up too.

He was not only up, he was holding a knife to my back. I paused and realized his foot was injured. So I counter attack and pulled his injured foot out away from his body. He fell back and hit the ground hard. I slowly walked over to were he lay, and kneeled down. I grabbed a stick off the leafy ground and poked him looking for a reaction, but got none. So I decided at that moment it was safe to remove the mask. I dropped the stick, and took the knife that was tightly in his hand. Then I cut the fabric, it seem resistant at first, but it eventually cut through.

It took me a good 5 min., but when I lift it off I was in for a surprise. It wasn't a man it was a girl, not just any girl. The silky light brown skin and pieces of still curly hair that came from the now flowing mane that came rushing back until I broke down...

"Jasmine...?"

It was the beauty that stole me, and the hate that brought me back. Jasmine wasn't dead. She opened her eyes only to reveal the hazel eyes that in the view of others, saw to her very soul. Weakened by the sight, she managed to knock me down, only for me to land flat on the hard piece of earth. I felt weak, with my last bit of energy, I saw her stand right in front of me, staring at me, at herself and at the past...

And with that she was gone with the day, and there lay my chamber... opened


	3. FREEMAN

SPLASH

A wet sensation covered my body as my eyes shot open. "What the hell was that for!..."I yelled gasping for breath. I looked up and in front of me was Captain. "Oh don't you dare what the hell me, boy! What the hell were you thinking? If you granddad were here-"

"But, he's not..."I said interrupting him. My Granddad, he died. It was hard for me to move on; I can almost hear him talking to me still..."_Boy, if you don't get your ass down stairs,you gonna have a hard time finding it!" _My eyes scanned my surroundings;I was in my dorm. "How did I get here?" He sat down in a chair placed my the door. "The boys found you... do you remember anything,Huey" I shook my head. "Oh, well it looked like you fell from a tree.. Did fall from a tree?" He look at me concerned I must of scared him pretty badly. "No,not that I can recall...All I remember was a black suited hunter and-" Then it hit me; that was Jazmine. "...Jazmine!" I got up only to fall back down from a very sharp pain in my side. Captain quickly rushed over to my aid. "That hurt like a bitch..." I laughed but stopped as quickly as it started because it conflicted pain. "Ha ha.. even when your in pain you still have a sense of humor. You broke to of your ribs,son;your going to be in pain for a good while. Who is Jazmine?" I grabbed his arm;the name once again grabbed my attention. " Sir, your going to think I'm crazy, but for the last three years I was pretty convinced that she was dead." He looked at me with confusion. "...You hit your head,son...just rest,ok."

I don't think that it was mandatory for me to get some rest; I couldn't rest because every time that I closed my eyes, all I saw was Jazmine. The beautiful monster that I spent years trying to escape her grasp. I fell in love with her. She made my dull heart that I thought could never skip a beat move a little faster. She made me love her flaws and all, and I lost her and the only family I had left in a blink of an eye.

I walk out of my room past the crowd of vested males that avoided more than I thought they would. This happens a lot they avoid me because I'm different(because I'm black) they don't want to admit it, but it's wired in the stereotypes from movies,music,culture is flooded in their heads. the only person who does understand you is the person just like you. The minority or in my case,Alex. "Huey! Oh my god man I thought that you were dead;you are one daring son of a biscuit man, but was it really worth the broken ribs, man." He could talk for days; I think it's because he never had someone to listen to. Alex was an orphan right after birth. His parents were in the mafia. They hid from the family all their lives,but hiding was only going to work for a little while, because they found them. His mom was raped while his father watched screaming. It's funny how people think you aren't going to remember anything,but your brain is at it's strongest between the age of birth to five years old. Oh well.

"_What if the stars in the sky were for show, and the aliens are watching live from the purple matter.._ Aye,man, that's my jam. I wonder sometimes if there are actually aliens in the sky just watching us like this is reality television or something." I looked up at the stars from where I laid. This reminded me of the hill we used to go to back in Woodcrest._  
><em>

...

_"What do you think we'll look like in the future,Huey?" The leaves rustled in the a smooth flowing wind. "You, as beautiful as you are now." Jazmine giggled; I loved her smile. she was the only one that could make me crack on. I loved her I was even willing to propose-_

"FREEMAN!"

to be continued


End file.
